A batting tee is used by baseball players to practice hitting baseballs held at various positions within or near the strike zone. By using a batting tee to practice hitting a stationary ball, players can improve their batting swings and learn to hit balls from various locations within and near the strike zone. Because many players wish to practice hitting balls from locations that are awkward or unfamiliar to them, or from which the player has previously experienced difficulty hitting a ball, it is a common accident for players to strike the batting tee with the bat, rather than hitting the baseball held atop the tee. The result is that batting tees typically suffer tremendous physical abuse throughout their lives.
It is an object of this invention to make a batting tee that will withstand physical abuse throughout its life. It is another object of this invention to use an adjustable compression ring fitting to enable the extensible pipes to be set or maintained at any predetermined height without slippage or unanticipated retraction caused by repeated strikings by a bat. Yet a further object of the invention is to provide a dull or rounded surface to the flexible ball holder to prevent cutting or tearing of the ball holder during use. These and further advantages of this invention will become apparent in the following description of the invention.